That One Person
by FlOrangey
Summary: Cricket never thought she would find someone to rely on after becoming an EVO, or that he would eventually leave. Pre-series. One-sided CricketxRex.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **She would never forget how he saved her life and the kindness that he showed her. Pre-series One-sided CricketxRex

**Chapter One: Meeting Him**

_The sound of loud talking woke Cricket from her sleep and she groaned as she pushed herself up. She rubbed her eyes as her sense came back to her and cracked on open to see she was lying on a hard cot. She blinked a few times her vision clearing to find she was in fact sitting on a bed. She looked at it for a second, she had not been inside when she fell asleep; she had been outside with Rex. She shook her head and looked around to find that the room she was in wasn't even her room. It was Rex's._

"_Rex?" She looked around. He was nowhere in the room, and aside from her no one was on the cot. She looked around then to the door as she heard footsteps running down the hall. She waited; she didn't need to wait long though, it only took about two seconds for a her friend Tuck to come into the room._

"_Cricket, what are you doing in here?"_

"_Uh…" She started, but stopped. She really didn't know how to answer that, and was grateful when she saw Tuck shake his head shrugging it off._

"_Nevermind we have a problem? It's Rex!"_

"_Rex?" Cricket repeated jumping off the cot and landing on her feet. "Is he alright?"_

"_He's gone!"_

"_What?" Cricket's eyes widened. _

"_We're going to find him. If he has one of his blackouts he's not going to be able to find his way back if he doesn't have his book."_

_Cricket barely heard Tuck; she bolted out of the room shoving past him and down the hall. Rex gone? No he couldn't be. Rex couldn't have gone far, he knew his limits, he was smart enough to know not to go too far from there hangout without any of them. There was no way he would leave without at least one of them._

_No way would he leave without them.  
_

_

* * *

_

She was out of breath and her legs hurt but she had to keep running. If she stopped the Police would catch her, and she had seen what the Police did to EVOs. She didn't want to end up like them. She jumped over several cars and turned onto a back street continuing to run. She tripped under her own feet before regaining her balance and jumping onto a dumpster and over a fence.

Everything had gone from bad to worse; first she turned into an EVO, then her parents kicked her out of the house, then she tried nabbing some bread from a vendor and tripped an alarm. She wouldn't have tried stealing if she hadn't been so hungry, but she had no chose. After three days without any food she had to try.

And everything went downhill from there.

She turned a corner coming face to face with a dead end. Trapped. Nowhere to go. She shivered as she turned around to see the cops approaching shouting at her to get down on the ground. She gave a shaky nod before doing so. Maybe if she complied with them she would get off easy.

That was when she felt an officer's foot hit her stomach. She bit on her lip to keep herself from screaming as another cop dragged her off the ground by her shirt color and tossed her into the brick wall. "If you cooperated you wouldn't have it this bad." One of them said as they forced her back to her feet and against the wall. "You EVO scum are the reason the crime rates been rising in the city." The Officer yelled at her. If Cricket was stupid she would have told the truth to his face – the crime rate was rising because of the Police's own incompetence. She kept her mouth shut, what she said didn't matter to these people. "Well we'll take care of that soon, starting with you."

Cricket's eyes widened as she saw the man pull out a tazer. "N-no…" She stammered trying to force herself out of the man's grip. He grip held strong and she shut her eyes as the man turned the device on seeing the glowing blue sparks coming from it.

The electrical shock never came; she heard the man cry out and herself drop to the ground. She opened her eyes opened to see the man being restrained by bandages. The man was tossed aside into the opposite wall distracting the remaining officers. This was her chance she ran back down the alley. "Hey!" She heard one of them cry. She turned around; big mistake she saw the man pointing his rifle at her. "Hold it right there!"

"She's not going anywhere!" Another voice called out distracting the man. Before she knew it another person grabbed the officer's arm and twisted the rifle out of his hand before throwing him into another officer. The remaining one reached for his rifle, but the person was faster sliding his foot underneath him and grabbing the rifle while the officer was down.

"Come on!" The person said grabbing Cricket's arm and dragging her back down the alley. Cricket looked up at him, it was too dark to see the person; the only things she could tell was that it was a young boy probably only a year older than her. The person reached into their pocket and pulled out what she guessed was a cell phone. "Tuck it's me, I got her."

Cricket tried to listen to what the person on the other end of the phone was saying but couldn't make anything out. Her breathing was to loud of the voice was to quiet for her to hear anything. "Alright we're on our way." The boy said and put the phone back in his pocket. He looked at her. "It's alright we're almost out of here." He said, but Cricket didn't hear him. Turning around gave her a good look at the boys face, tan face, black hair, human.

This boy was human.

* * *

"Tuck…" The teenage boy said as he and his friend sat around the table. "Admit it, that was the best night we've had in a long time!"

"Alright, alright it was, just promise me we'll never do that again." The EVO Tuck – a person that looked like a mummy wearing a black ripped short sleeve shirt said. He sounded like he was trying hard not to laugh. "You gonna get rid of that thing?" Tuck asked.

The thing in question was the rifle the young teenager had swiped off the cop. In the light Cricket could guess the boy was about fourteen, and playing with the rifle as though it was a toy gun. "I'm thinking we sell it on the black market. You know crooks like cop guns, we could get some real money off of this thing."

"Aaah, I dunno Rex… we've been taking a lot of chances with that it's only a matter of time before something goes wrong."

"Then what do you think we should do?" The teenager – Rex – asked giving Tuck a cold look.

"Lay low for a little while?" He suggested. "We wait for the cops to lose our trail, and then we can try selling it off."

The teenager pouted as he looked at the pistol, playing with it with his fingers. Finally after a few seconds he let go and wrapped his hands behind his head leaning in the chair. The gun made a semi loud noise as it fell on its side. "Alright fine." He said, "But I'm choosing where we're getting dinner tonight."

"You're not going to choose _that_ place are you?"

"Hey I've been craving chalupa's for days. If you're deciding when we make money, I'm deciding where we're spending it." He said laughing as Tuck groaned. Cricket watched the light-hearted conversation unfold in confusion. A human, friends with an EVO? Yeah right. There was no way that a human would be friends with an EVO; a freak.

It took a moment for Rex to calm down, but no sooner he did he looked at Cricket. The girl shrunk back as he and the EVO glanced at her. The mummy – Tuck's – red eyes made her feel uneasy and Rex's look…well she couldn't quite read it. For once in her life she wished she was good at reading people.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Rex asked looking at him.

"Don't ask me, you're the one that wanted to rescue her." Tuck said and Rex let out a breath as he got up from the table. He walked over to him and Cricket shrunk back looking away from him. She took a small glance to see him kneel down next to her on the mat on the floor.

"Hey." He started but she didn't look at him. He tilted his head to the side trying to smile. "You alright? You took a few hits there." He reached up for her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Cricket yelled slapping his hand away. "I don't need sympathy from a human."

Despite her harsh tone, Rex only stared at her seeming to be confused. "A what? A human?" He repeated looking behind him at Tuck before looking back at her, just as confused as before. "Uh- I'm not human. I'm an EVO, like you."

Cricket's scowl faltered slightly when she heard that. An EVO that looked human? "Prove it." She said and Rex rolled his eyes. He looked around the room before reaching into his pocket and picking out an electronic notepad. He opened the back and showed it to her.

"See, no batteries." He said then grinned flipping it back so she could see the screen, "But…"

Cricket's eyes widened when she saw light blue lines go up Rex's hand and onto the device. In instant the screen flashed white and on, showing the date as well as the current time. "See? EVO." He said pocketing the device. "Believe me now?"

That smirk stayed on his face as Cricket stared at him, still in disbelief, but the realization that he was just like her made her relax a bit. So they were both EVOs, they were just like her. Except… "If you're an EVO, how come you look human?"

At the question Rex shrugged, "Luck of the draw?" He suggested before chuckling and Cricket found herself hating that arrogant look on his face. "Anyway, you alright? You took quite a beating out there."

"I-I'm fine…" Cricket said hugging herself with her arms. Rex gave a lopsided look, not completely convinced by her statement.

"Well good, but what'd you do to get the cops on you?"

"Does it matter?" She asked looking at him.

"Kinda." He said. Cricket didn't answer at first; she honestly did not see a point in telling him what happened. However he didn't look like he was going to leave her alone any time soon. She sighed, might as well just say something and get it out of the way.

"I was hungry, so I tried stealing some bread without getting caught."

"Obviously that didn't work out." Rex said, and Cricket gave him a glare when he chuckled. Did he find her failure amusing? The chuckle died down and he looked at her with all smiles, either not noticing her glare or pretending not to. "Well it's just Tuck and I, why not stay for dinner? We should have more than enough money to pay for the three of us."

Cricket's gave him a questioning look as Rex made the offer and she leaned back. "Uh, thanks but I should really..." She started to stand up but Rex grabbed both of her shoulders and forced her back into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry I should rephrase that," He said giving her a stern look, "You are staying for dinner and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Cricket shook a little under his gaze before giving a nod. This boy – this EVO – there was something about him that made her uneasy. However, at the same time, she felt safe. He was nice or at least seemed nice, and insistent that she stay. Of course she didn't want to over stay her welcome, a person is only friendly for so long…

* * *

The food was so spicy that Cricket desperately needed water. She could hear Rex laughing at her as she swallowed a huge gulp of water. He was still laughing after she let out a relieved breath leading her to glare at him.

"Hey Rex, easy there." Tuck said looking genuinely concerned for his out of control friend, "It's not that funny."

"I know I know." The human looking EVO said as he calmed down. He looked at her grinning apparently still amused by the girl's discomfort. "Ah sorry about that, guess I should have thought to get you something milder."

"You probably should have thought that she wouldn't like it." Tuck said voice low. Cricket stiffened and shook her head; she didn't want to seem like a burden.

"No I like it-"

"You're just upset that I we didn't get what you wanted." Rex said cut her off, glancing at Tuck with a huge smirk on his face. "Why do you care so much anyway? I mean, it's not like you _have _to eat anymore."

"Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I don't like to." Tuck said and Rex gave a shrug before taking a large bite out what Cricket guess was the chapula Rex had been crying about a few minute earlier. With Rex silent for a few seconds Tuck turned to Cricket. "So, you're name's Cricket right?"

"Y-yeah." She said shrinking in her chair a little. "Well it's not really my name, it's my nickname," She paused before giving a sigh and adding, "but I guess my real name doesn't matter anymore."

"That's okay." The mummy EVO said giving her a reassuring smile, "None of us go by are real names. I haven't sense I became an EVO, and Rex doesn't even know his real name."

"Liar." Rex spoke up after swallowing his food, "Far as I'm concerned, Rex has and always will be my name." Cricket raised an eyebrow as Rex grabbed a can of soda and started to chug it down before turning back to Tuck.

"How long have you guys been EVOs?" She asked.

"Well I've been one for about a year. As for Rex…" He started but trailed off prompting Cricket to look at him. Rex put the can down and stared back at her.

"What?"

"When did you become an EVO?" She asked and Rex frowned head tilting as his eyes looked u pat the ceiling.

"Beats me. Know I've been one longer than Tuck, but that's it." He said then tossed the now empty can behind him. It hit the wall before falling n the floor. He looked disappointed.

* * *

They had invited her to stay the night, but Cricket found herself unable to sleep. It was too dark, and the place felt to cold. She wished that she was back home, back in her soft warm bed. However she couldn't go home, not anymore. She couldn't stay here either. Quietly Cricket sat herself up and tiptoed outside.

It was strange, but it felt so much warmer outside, even with the wind blowing. She took a deep breath and sniffed the air. Fresh air always felt good, even before she became this thing she always liked being outside. Being inside always made her feel cramped, but outside there was a whole world for her to explore, for her to run around in, to be free. She sighed, now that she was an EVO, she should have so much freedom, but now she felt more trapped than ever.

"Hope you're not planning on leaving." Cricket jumped and turned around when she heard a voice. It was Rex, sitting on some boxes against their small hideout. He stared at her his brown eyes watching her carefully and he looked tense. Cricket took a deep breath trying to keep relaxed, but the stare wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry." She said looking away from him, "I just wanted to get some fresh air. It's stuffy in there."

"Probably the smell of Tuck's bandages. Guy can't take a shower or he'll fall limp." Rex said giving a laugh. Cricket stared at him unsure whether or not he was joking.

"What are you doing out here?" She decided to ask and Rex fell silent before staring up at the sky.

"Same as you, getting some air before going to bed." Rex told her, "Wanna take a seat?"

Cricket hesitated for a second before taking some steps over to him. The only movement Rex made was to move over to make room for her. After another gesture from him, she walked over and sat down giving him a silent thank you and looking at the ground. She rubbed her shoulder catching a glance at him as he gazed at the stars. She still couldn't believe that he looked so human; every other EVO she met looked more like her, a freak. "How long did you say you were an EVO?"

"I dunno." He said shrugging, "Far as I remember I've always had my powers, not that it matters." He looked to her, "What about you?"

Under his gaze Cricket looked down at the ground, "I became one last week."

"So you're still crawling."

"What?" She looked back at him to see the smirk on his face.

"Still trying to make sense of your powers, finding ways to steal without getting caught, figuring out how to get away from the cops –"

"I never intended to become a criminal." She spat out glaring at him; however the glare didn't stay on her face. It faded when she saw Rex's smile vanish and his face become serious.

"Neither did Tuck, but when he turned he had to become one anyway." He told her. He turned to look out at the city, Cricket following his gaze to the bright lights and neon signs that surrounded them. Only the area they were hiding out in was dark. "We're all criminals here, all EVOs. This city and these people won't accept us, so we have to do what we can to survive. And if we want to survive we have to break the law."

"But…" Cricket muttered looking away.

"Nobody cares about us, so we have to look out for ourselves." He said and looked back at Cricket. "It's just Tuck and me here, it's small but you can stay with us."

"What?" Cricket's eyes widened.

"It'll benefit all three of us. So long as you're with us you'll be safe, nothing bad will happen to you." He said, "We'll help you figure out your powers and in return you'll help us survive." He grinned, "Well, what do you say?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I." She said opening her eyes and stared off into the distance. She wasn't sure if he was doing this out of genuine kindness or convenience. Not that it mattered, as long as she could get off the streets at this point she didn't care. She felt Rex's hand pat her on the back as though assuring her as they both stared at the stars that weren't swallowed by the lights of the city.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I actually kinda like the Cricket/Rex pairing and wanted to write something with them, but this wound up stretching out to the time Rex was with the others, but through Cricket's perspective (and admittedly one sided crush). Obviously this is fanon, we don't know enough about the character to know what her likes and dislikes are or much of her personality other than being shy, so I'm taking a few shots in the dark knowing that none of this is accurate. It's kinda fun :P

This whole thing is already written up; I'm just doing some editing. I actually don't like how this turned out to much, but if I don't upload it now I'm going to keep messing with it and then probably never upload it at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Trusting Him**

_As Cricket returned to the rooftop hideout, she felt her legs hurting her for the first time in a long while. She had done too much jumping tonight, she knew she should probably stop for five minutes to rest, but five minutes to rest meant five minutes longer it took to find Rex. The sooner she found him the better, but she checked everywhere she could think of and nothing turned up. She checked the abandoned warehouse and she checked the construction site. Nothing, so she went to watching the streets from the roofs. Rex looked human so he could easily just walk the busy streets, but his complexion would still make him easy to pick out in a crowd._

_She watched the crowds going from street to street using the roofs, each street seeming to have more people than the last, but on all of them no sign of a fourteen year old Latino looking teenager. She eventually got a message from Tuck to return to their hideout._

_She made one last strained jump before landing on the roof doubling over as her legs finally gave up on her. "Cricket!" She heard Tuck cry out, but she merely groaned and forced herself back to her feet._

"_I'm fine…" She said looking at him and then Sqwydd, who had a stern look on his face. Of course Sqwydd always had a stern look on his face. "I'm guessing you guys didn't find him either." She said._

"_We didn't find Rex, but…" Sqwydd started and Cricket stared at him nodding, "I searched his room and his book is missing."_

"_What?" Cricket asked, "But ever sense he almost lost it, he's always kept it here."_

"_We know." Tuck said, "That's what worries us. Why would Rex take his book with him?"_

_Cricket shook her head, trying to make some kind of sense out of this new bit of information. Rex never took his notebook out on him after almost losing it. It was too important to him to risk losing._

"_Maybe," Sqwydd spoke up getting their attention, "Maybe he's not coming back."_

_Cricket's eyes widened as she heard that, her face then changed into a scowl. "No! Rex would never leave us!"_

"_You sure about that?" Sqwydd asked and Cricket shook her head._

"_No, he's our leader. He would never-"_

"_Well what do we have here?" Cricket almost jumped as she heard another voice enter the small hideout. Another voice; not Tuck's, not hers, not Sqwydd's…_

…_Not Rex's.  
_

* * *

"You know, sometimes I think I'm too awesome."

Cricket made a face as Rex put his feet on the table, congratulating himself on the robbery he had dragged them on. Well more like the robbery that Tuck had suggested, Rex had instigated, and Cricket had been dragged on by Rex against her will (Tuck wanted her to stay behind). "What do you think Tuck, am I too awesome?" He asked and Tuck rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure." Tuck said and Cricket had a feeling that Rex's boasting was the normal thing. She watched as Rex pouted the answer not seeming to please him.

"Aw, come on Tuck, who tied your bandages in a knot?" Rex said, "You still upset I dragged Cricket along?"

"What do you think?"

"Hey if she's going to be one of us she's going to have to work with us." Rex said waving off Tuck's concerns. "Besides she did great tonight."

Cricket's eyes widened in shock. "I did?" She asked even more surprised when Rex gave a nod.

"Yeah. It's not often you see someone with so much leg strength." He said and Cricket looked down at the table her face becoming red. "You know what?" Rex started taking his feet off the table and standing up. "We need to take a picture, something to celebrate Cricket's first successful robbery."

"Uh, no, we don't have to…" Cricket started trailing off when Rex started going through his pocket.

"Sorry Cricket, not taking no for a – " Rex suddenly stopped talking his eyes widening. He took his hand out of the pocket and started going through the other one. As he did horror crossed his face. "Oh no…"

"Rex?" Tuck asked noticing the change in Rex's demeanor. Rex felt through his pockets again before patting himself down.

"No, no, no." He muttered under his breath before breaking into a run for the door.

"Rex!" Tuck yelled stretching his arms so they grabbed Rex's shoulders. The boy struggled but Tuck's grip was stronger and he pulled the boy back to him wrapping his arms around the smaller teenager's chest and shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Rex yelled at the EVO restraining him, "I have to-"

"You can't go out there with the Police on our trail!"

"My book is missing!" He yelled and Cricket saw Tuck's grip loosen for a second before tightening again.

"Rex, we'll look for it later."

"If I lose that I lose my past!"

"Rex, we can't go out there!"

Cricket watched the scene play out as Rex started screaming and Tuck doing what he could to restrain the smaller teenager. She didn't move, she was to in shock at the sight to make any kind of movement. It was as if Rex, the person that had been making arrogant comments seconds before, had been replaced by a completely different person.

* * *

It had taken more than ten minutes, but Rex finally wore himself out and Tuck brought Rex up to a boarded up corner of their hideout that he often called his 'room'. Cricket had been amazed at first that Tuck had not exhausted himself as well, until she realized he was probably hiding it. From what little she had seen that week, Rex was the leader, so Tuck was probably taking the role of a 'second in command' of sorts.

With him calm, Rex became more reasonable; he agreed to let Tuck go out and search for his journal. Tuck told Cricket to stay and keep an eye on Rex in case the he tried to head out on his own. Cricket agreed and Rex made a small noise hinting he objected, but was to worn out to protest any louder. After Tuck left, Rex flopped over on the cot, face bright red.

"I brought you some water." Cricket said as she stood in the doorway of his 'room.' Rex didn't move from his spot on the cot, one of hands under his head, the other covering his eyes. Cricket shifted uncomfortably as she held the glass in her hand. For all she knew he could be asleep. "Um…"

"Just put it on the table." He said making Cricket jump a little. She nodded (he didn't see) and made her way over to the small table that was near the end of the cot. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Not my proudest moment I know."

"I'm… not going to think of you any different." Cricket said, her voice quiet and shaky as she carefully chose her words. She looked over to see Rex lift his arm a bit so he could see her face. After a second he dropped it and sat up.

"Yeah right." He said, "I bet you're already thinking about me differently after seeing that little episode. Cool, calm, awesome Rex reduced to acting like a five year old, because he lost some book."

Cricket shuddered at Rex's words and looked down at the floor. The book was important to him, she figured that much out, but thinking he was acting like a small child? "I…I didn't think that." She muttered so quiet that Rex probably didn't hear her. She wanted to ask him about the book, but as she opened her mouth she felt the words melt on her tongue and no sound came out, so she kept quiet rubbing her arm with her other hand.

The air was becoming tense and Cricket could feel Rex's gaze on her, an intense gaze that felt like it was going to pierce through her. Cricket didn't want to stay in the room any longer. She was ready to excuse herself and rush out of the room when Rex spoke up.

"You know, I don't even remember how I met Tuck." Rex said. The statement had come out of nowhere and Cricket looked up at Rex. "He says that I helped him when he was getting harassed by some EVO thugs, but I don't remember."

"You don't remember meeting your best friend?" Cricket asked her feelings mixed about what to think about that. A part of her wanted to be disgusted by the fact Rex would forget about how he met his best friend, the other part though was intrigued at why he would forget. That other part of her wondered if it had something to do with that book.

"My first few days in Hong Kong are kinda fuzzy." Rex admitted, "I think I lost my memory not long after coming here."

Cricket stayed silent not sure what to say or think.

"I think…" Rex started before looking at her, "The time I've been here in Hong Kong with Tuck has been the longest I've gone without a blackout."

Hearing that Cricket tilted her head, "A blackout?" She asked not able to hide the curiosity in her voice. Rex motioned for her to come and sit down on the cot with him. She hesitated at first, but did so taking a seat at the edge, as far away from him as she could.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but you'll probably find out sooner or later, and better if I just tell you now so you aren't scared if anything happens." Rex told her. Cricket raised an eyebrow, not sure what he meant by that or why he would concern himself with her.

Rex pointed his finger at his head, "Something is wrong with my brain, every couple of weeks to couple of months I've suffered blackouts and lost my memory." Hearing this Cricket gave him a horrified look, "I don't know what's causing it, and I don't know anything about my past except what I recorded in that notebook, and that notebook probably doesn't even cover everything."

"Is that why it's so important to you?" She asked and Rex gave a nod.

"If anything were to happen to me," He started, "I would just have to go through my pockets, find that, and turn it on. The first entry has my name, what I am, and how everything in the journal is something about my life." He paused to give a weak laugh, "I listen to it a lot during my spare time trying to recall anything I have recorded, but nothing comes to me."

"I'm sorry…" Cricket said looking down as Rex raised an eyebrow, a grin on his face, that playful grin that always seemed to be on his face.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked hitting her lightly on the shoulder. She let out a faint cry and rubbed it. "I mean it's not like you did anything."

"But it must be hard."

Silence followed, Rex's grin faltering. Cricket kept her head down, feeling pity for him wasn't going to help him. She was about to get up to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up almost jumping when she saw that he closer to her than she remembered.

"Yeah it's hard." Rex said and she looked at him, "But I manage. And if I lose my memory I have Tuck around to reshow me the ropes."

"It must be nice to have such a good friend." Cricket said and Rex stared at her a moment before looking like he was thinking about it.

"Yeah, it kinda is." Rex said. "But you would know. You had some good friends before you became an EVO right?"

"I guess…" Was all Cricket said.

"You guess?" Rex asked his voice telling her that he was confused even when she didn't need to look at him. Sure she had some good friends when she was human, but as an EVO? She wasn't sure.

* * *

Cricket had heard Rex and Tuck mention someone named 'Sqwydd' when talking about a break in they were planning, and after some arguing decided that this person was more of a priority than the location of their next robbery. Cricket had asked who this 'Sqwydd' person was and Rex had only said, "He's an ally, but I guess you could say he's not one of us." Cricket raised an eyebrow not sure what he meant by that. At first she had thought he meant that this 'Sqwydd' was a friendly human.

When she got there she saw the person was definitely not human and his appearance lived up to his name. A guy with green skin whose face was that of the body of an actual squid. Definitely not human. "Glad you could make it Rex." He said taking the hand Rex offered him. "Tuck." He said acknowledging the other person. He then looked to her and she shrank back slightly. "Who's the girl?"

"Her names Cricket." Rex told him, "She turned EVO about this month and's been hanging with us sense."

"You don't seem like the type to pick up strays."

Hearing that Rex shrugged, "I can make exceptions. Plus she's useful; you should see her jump."

"Ah- I-I'm a good jumper." Cricket said and immediately regretted it when she saw Sqwydd shake his head.

"Alright, just come this way." Sqwydd said turning and leading them into the abandoned warehouse. Rex was first to follow, Cricket and Tuck following behind.

"So…mind telling us what's going on? I mean we do work together on and off, but it's not like you to bring us here." Rex said and Cricket looked around the dark and dank warehouse. The support beams were covered in rust, the appearance sending off the warning bells in her head. This place could collapse at any time; she did not want to be here when it finally came down.

"Well I'm not going to lie when I say I'm in a bit of a jam." Sqwydd said. "I did some work for this gang of EVOs so I could get a little bit to live off of, but they went back on their promise. I wanna get even."

"Sqwydd, isn't this, I dunno, the third time you've gotten swindled and came crying to us for help?." Rex asked as Sqwydd lead the three of them up some stairs. The EVO in question turned back at Rex for a second to give him a glare.

"I didn't come crying to you." He growled at him, but Rex didn't seem fazed, in fact he looked amused.

"Look, I'm just you'd be better off rolling with us than hanging out on your own."

"Tell you what, you take care of these guys and you can consider me a full time member of your gang." Sqwydd said and Cricket saw Rex slouch putting his hands in his pockets. Cricket herself gave Sqwydd a wary look; the way he spoke made her uneasy. He seemed unnaturally harsh, and constantly on edge. Something told her she would not get along with him.

After a bit they stopped at a hole in the concrete floor. "Down there." He motioned and Rex bent over near it to look in.

"Aw, geeze these guys?" Rex said standing up and peaked over to take a look. There were three of them, all EVOs, two of them looked like walking Golems, the other looked like a plant that had overgrown, vines protruding from almost everywhere on his (her?) body. She looked up when she heard Rex give a small chuckle.

"Alright, alright. I'm sure we can handle these guys." Rex told him before looking at Tuck and Cricket. "Alright, ready?"

"Rex, tell me you have a plan." Tuck said and Rex grinned a grin that reminded Cricket of a Cheshire cat.

"Nope." He said and jumped down the whole landing on the table the three were surrounding. The three didn't have time to react, the moment Rex landed he lunged for the nearest person. Tuck jumped in after mumbling something under his breath and before Cricket knew it she found herself jumping down the whole as well and landing on the table just as Rex was thrown into the wall, by the person that looked like a plant.

"Rex!" Cricket cried out lunging forward her strong legs and talking the EVO to the ground. The strength from her lunge didn't last, after she landed on the ground the plant EVO quickly took control, its vines wrapping around her waist and then throwing her across the room. Cricket felt her body collide with the wall before slumping onto the cold floor. Her head was pounding and she could feel the pain from the hit slowly spreading across her back.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the large shadow of an EVO standing over her. It said something – she wasn't sure what – before raising the wipe like vines over its head. She stared frozen, her mind screaming at her to move but her body not responding. The vines flew down and she shut her eyes.

She heard them hit something, but she didn't feel any pain. She felt someone's arms around her so she slowly opened her eyes. They widened when they saw the person, and her body started shaking.

And she screamed.

* * *

It was all her fault; she should have gotten out of the way. All she needed to do was jump right or left, but she didn't, she had frozen. She had gotten scared and just shut down and now Rex was hurt because of her.

Tuck was helping his injury and that Sqwydd person was watching them discussing something. She looked over for second but then looked away burying her face into her knees as she saw how bad he looked. Her chest hurt, and her head was spinning. Rex should not have taken the hit for her, he was more important compared to her. She was just a stray and she was useless in a fight too.

Footsteps. She heard heavy footsteps make her way over to her, but ignored them squeezing herself closer together, believing if she made herself smaller she would disappear. "Cricket." It was Rex's voice, low and stern. He was mad at her, she was sure of it. He brought her in because he thought she would be useful and was mad to find that was she wasn't.

"Cricket, look at me." He said and Cricket froze for a second before slowly raising her head. He was at eye level with her, knelt down so he was at her height. Cricket stared at his face, he didn't look mad, he looked… he looked concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked. Cricket didn't answer at first her eyes moving from his face down to his arm. The whole thing was wrapped in bandages with light red spots on it, a ripped sheet acting as a makeshift sling for his arm.

As Cricket stared at the bandages tears welled up in her eyes again and she buried her head in her knees.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry!" She cried out curling herself up as tight as she could, shaking all over. "It's all my fault. You wouldn't have been hurt if it weren't for me…"

Rex didn't say anything for a minute, but Cricket didn't hear any more footsteps so he hadn't left her either. All of a sudden she felt an arm on her shoulder and froze. "Cricket." She heard Rex say her name again, his tone low and serious. "Cricket look at me." He said and again Cricket found herself looking up at him.

"You weren't hurt were you?" He asked then added, "Answer me."

Cricket shook her head and watched as Rex's face relaxed a small smile forming on it. "Good, that's all that matters." He said shifting his position so he could give her what she could only define as an awkward hug. Cricket closer her eyes as she rested her head in Rex's good shoulder sobbing.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled and felt Rex's hand move up from her shoulder to the back of her head brushing it through her tangled purple hair.

"Don't be."

"But because of me you –"

"Cricket, I would do anything to make sure you and Tuck were safe." He said and Cricket found herself glancing up at him for a second. "You don't have to be sorry for anything."

Cricket stayed silent her head resting on Rex's good shoulder as she sobbed silently to herself. She felt Rex's hand move through her tangled hair. Next time Rex wouldn't get hurt. She would become stronger so that she could protect him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Should have uploaded this yesterday, didn't because some friends and I decided to marathon the show so I had less editing time. Blah... Not much else to say, just continuing to explore territories that I'm not that with. Also if you're a fan of Cricket/Rex check out 'The Time of Your Life', a one shot focusing on this pairing. It's really cute and I think it captures the two excellently.

Editing next chapter now, should have it up in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Understanding Him**

Cricket had done all that she could to get out of their hideout while Rex's arm was healing. She went out with Tuck whenever she could, but after three weeks Tuck had told her to stay and keep an eye on Rex while he and Sqwydd went out to do some investigation. He wouldn't say what; he just wanted her to stay behind while he and Sqwydd looked into something and after a small disagreement she reluctantly agreed to stay behind.

Cricket kept herself at the table scribbling some poorly done drawings on a scrap piece of paper and glancing up at Rex every now and again. The fourteen year old was pacing back in forth before eventually flopping into a chair. "Argh! There's nothing to do around here!" He cried out and Cricket wondered if this had been happening every day since he broke his arm.

Her eyes focused on his arm, covered in bandages Tuck had used to construct a cast, and held in place with a sling made from an old bed sheet. It would be in that sling for another two weeks because of that accident. She felt her stomach tighten and she looked back at her work; Rex had kept telling her to not think that what happened was her fault, but she couldn't help it. She stared at the drawing she made and frowned at it before ripping it up.

"What're you doing over there?" Rex's voice made her jump even though he had been yelling earlier. shrank back in her seat.

"Uh well…" She muttered, "Well drawing…"

A part of her hoped the answer would satisfy him and he would leave her alone. He didn't, he got up and made his way over to the table. "Drawing what?"

"N-nothing…" She said.

"You were drawing nothing?"

"I wasn't drawing anything good." She said frowning at him. "I'm a horrible drawer. I don't like it."

"Then why were you?"

"Because there isn't anything else to do."

"No arguments there." She heard Rex mutter. He was silent for a second before speaking again eyes on her, "Is there anything besides drawing you'd like to do?" He asked. "I mean Tuck and I do stuff around here all the time, but we never ask you anything, right?"

"I'm sorry I-"

"Will you stop saying you're sorry?" Rex cut her off surprising her, "Geeze, look just tell me what you like to do and we can do it. Anything would be fine, I'm dying of boredom."

Cricket bit her lip as he saw Rex drop his head on the table. She thought for a second before getting an idea. "Well, there is something that I want to do."

* * *

Just as Cricket thought, with a little help from Rex they could print out the pictures that were on the teenager's book. She took one of the pieces of paper and cut out the image with some scissors before gluing it to some paper. All the while Rex was staring at her, watching. "So…you're making a scrapbook?"

"_We_ are making a scrapbook." She clarified looking at Rex who raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"It's…" She stopped to think for a second before answer, "Well when I was still human I made one to remember events that I did with my friends and family."

"So it's a journal."

"Um…something like that." Cricket said, "I never kept a journal, I dunno but seeing the images always made me think about them more than reading the words." She said placing one of the pictures she cut out onto the paper. She stopped for a second when she saw Rex hover over her studying the image.

"I don't see how." Rex said, "I mean looking at the pictures in here doesn't help me anymore than listening to the entries I make." Hearing that Cricket looked back at the picture, a picture with no meaning. There was no point in having a picture with no meaning in a scrapbook.

"Well, why not instead of using pictures like this," She said looking at him, "We pick out ones that mean something to you and put them together."

With that said Rex looked over the pictures, Cricket watching as he scanned them over. After a minute Rex finally picked one out of the pile; a picture of him and Tuck, Tuck with his hand rubbing Rex's hair and the young man looking very unhappy about it. Rex gave a small chuckle. "You like that one?" Cricket asked.

"Yeah." Rex told her, "It's from when we decided to become a team. We took a picture to celebrate. He ruined it."

Cricket couldn't help but giggle at Rex's word choice and let him put the image on the paper. They had no glue with them so they went with the next best thing – tape. It secure, Rex went and picked out another image, Cricket noticed Sqwydd was in it and wanted to ask about it before remembering Rex had mentioned that they had worked with him before. That picture went in the corner. Rex was going to reach for a third photo when Cricket stopped him holing up a pen.

"Why not write something for it?" She suggested. Rex raised an eyebrow, but grabbed the pen and wrote something down quick. Cricket looked at it and then began giggling to Rex's confusion.

"What?"

"That's horrible!" She said.

"What, that was the first thing I thought when I saw Sqwydd's head!" Rex said making Cricket laugh louder. "Haha, yeah it's very funny, can we get back to work?"

They went through a few more images and Cricket stopped when she saw one that she didn't recognize. It was her resting on one of the small cots, her eyes closed, like she was asleep. "When did you take this?" She asked and Rex looked at it.

"Ah probably when I was bored." He told her, "You look cute when you sleep."

Cricket froze for a second before looking away. Her face felt hot and she only looked back when Rex took the photo out of her hands and put it a fresh piece of paper. Once taped on and wrote scribbled something on it. Cricket read the words '_es mona'. _"What does that mean?" She asked.

"You're cute." Rex said and Cricket could feel her face turning red (well as red as it could given her skin color).

"Wh-what?"

"Well literally it's 'is cute.' You were sleeping, I thought you looked cute, so I took the picture." He said and Cricket felt her face become hotter. She looked away putting a hand to her cheek. Her cheeks felt so hot she must have been blushing. She took a deep breath, a small comment like that shouldn't make her feel embarrassed. Cute wasn't how she thought of herself after becoming an EVO. Of course there was always the possibility that Rex was just trying to mess with her head, it seemed like something that he would do.

"Cricket?" Rex spoke up trying to get her attention. If he had anymore to say though he was cut off by Tuck yelling to him as he entered the room. Cricket looked around also, cheeks still red, but her thoughts moving away from the image and Rex's comment.

"We have a problem." Tuck said coming over to them, Sqwydd some distance away. "We just looked into those guys we beat up some weeks ago. Take a guess who they work for."

Cricket watched as Rex's eyes widened and he smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh, you've got to be kidding."

"I wish I were Rex."

"Great…" Rex muttered his voice low and dark, a tone that – from the look on Tuck's face – Rex didn't use very often. Cricket hesitated, but eventually found herself asking what they were talking about.

"Those guys that broke my arm," Rex started, "They're working for a crime boss named Quarry."

* * *

"_What do you want Quarry?" Tuck asked and the EVO only chuckled._

"_Why I just wanted to pay a visit." He said looking around, "It seems you're little leader isn't here. Wonder where he went…"_

"_He'll be back." Cricket told him, "And when he gets back he'll take care of you."_

"_By doing what? Curing me?" Quarry asked before letting out a mocking laugh. "Of course you're assuming that young Rex is even going to come back. Unlike you guys his EVO powers can't help him in a fight. It's only a matter of time before Providence captures him and… well use your imagination."  
_

* * *

Rex had a cold look on his face the rest of the day, one that made not just Cricket, but Tuck and Sqwydd avoid him. They ate dinner separate and then Tuck and Sqwydd tried to talk to him about what they were going to do about the situation. Cricket had gone outside having a feeling that any discussion was going to end in an argument.

She had been right. She heard yelling between the three boys (Rex being the loudest) come from the small hideout and she shivered involuntarily as she heard Rex says something that made her grateful that she didn't speak any language other than Chinese. The arguing eventually died down and Cricket saw Rex leave the hideout. "Uh…"

"The idiot, of all the people, Sqwydd should know to keep an eye out for anyone working for Quarry."

Cricket flinched hearing Rex's tone sound unusually harsh and cold. She had never seen him so mad in the month she had been here. Arrogant? Yeah. Annoyed? Of course, everyone gets a little annoyed. But she had never seen him so mad. "Just by helping him we're now dragged into whatever trouble he got himself in." He said kicking the concrete ceiling beneath them.

"R-Rex?" Cricket asked and Rex turned around at her. Cricket jumped seeing the anger on his face and she found herself hiding part of her face behind her hands. "N-nevermind." She mumbled watching as Rex continued to stare at her before looking back out into the city.

"It's only a matter of time before Quarry's goons come for us." He said; Cricket not sure if he was talking to her or himself. He gave a chuckle, a dark one that made Cricket uneasy. "They can come if they want."

"Rex?" She said keeping her voice steady, but no hiding her concern "What are you going to do if someone comes?"

"The one thing that any EVO wishes would never happen to them." Rex told her holding up one of his hands, "Cure them?"

Cricket didn't know what Rex meant by 'cure them' until some EVOs working for Quarry came to 'collect' them several days later. The sight had shocked her; Rex gave them a few warnings, his voice become harsher with each warning before he had Tuck restrain one. He put his hand on the EVOs head and before Cricket knew it, blue sparks surrounded the two of them and the EVO in front of them was replaced with a young man in his early twenties where nothing but a pair of tattered shorts. The young man did the only thing he could think of in the situation, panic and run. "You come around here again and the same thing will happen to you." Rex had warned the other EVO before taking off.

That had been at least an hour ago and things had settled down, but Cricket couldn't get the scene out of her head. Rex's ability's were much more than just being able to manipulate electronics, he could change EVOs back into humans.

"There you are!" Rex's voice made Cricket jump, the tone was back to that playful friendly tone. "What you doing out here, looking at the stars? Can't be, too cloudy tonight." He said taking a seat next to her. She must've moved in some way because he frowned. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. The look on Rex's face didn't change. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're upset about what I did to that guy. Yeah being turned back to normal sucks for an EVO, but better him than us."

"Why not me?" She muttered getting a confused look from him.

"Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you try to cure me?" She said looking up at Rex who doubled back almost losing his balance. "You could do this the whole time and you never tried to cure me?"

"Whoa wait, you're telling me you would rather be human?" He asked taken back by Cricket's statement.

"Rex, I had a home, friends and a family-"

"A family that abandoned you after you became an EVO." Rex retorted, "And friends? Could have fooled me, where are they? Why didn't they help you when you got thrown out of your house? Because you're an EVO!" He yelled and Cricket shrank back tears starting to well up in her eyes "Even if I cured you would they let you come back? No! Because to them, you could change back into a monster at any time, a freak, an outcast.

"The moment we became EVO's, we're just monsters for humans to fear or kill. They don't care about us, so we don't care about them." He finished and Cricket stared at him horrified, her body shaking.

"No…" She muttered making him raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me."

"No." She said louder her voice cracking as tears streamed from her face. "You're lying. You're lying!" She yelled and Rex almost did fall off the boxes he was sitting on because Cricket pushed him as hard as she could before running off.

"Cricket!"

Cricket didn't stop; she jumped off the roof landing on a trash barrel and then the ground. She ran into the street and the alleys hoping over a fence. She must have run for over two miles before finally running out of breath and slowing to a walk keeping her hand against one of the walls of the alley. She gasped straightening and head up to get air in her lungs. It hurt at first, but after the breath was welcoming.

She felt something splash on her face making her blink. It was starting to rain, meaning she needed to get out of the streets or something. She looked behind her back to the rooftops before turning in the opposite direction running down the back alleys of Hong Kong.

The rain got worse, but eventually she stopped finding, herself back at the abandoned warehouse they had been weeks ago. She didn't want to go back in there, but the rain was not letting up, if anything it was only getting worse. She jumped over the fence almost slipping in the mud and made a dash for the warehouse. She stopped when through the door, the concrete cold on her bare feet, but at least the parts of the ceiling still there kept the rain out. She looked outside again before going further into the warehouse.

After walking for a bit she found a large sheet covering some metal beams. She grabbed the sheet shaking it out a bit before wrapping herself in it. She coughed, it was dusty and very cold, or maybe that was just because she was cold from the rain. Not that it mattered; she sat on the concrete floor curling hugging her knees squeezing her eyes shut.

Rex was wrong, he was wrong. Her family…her friends…

"_Mom, dad, it's still me!"_

"_No! Our daughter is dead. She died when she became you!"_

"_Ew, what a freak, get out of here!"_

"_But…"_

"_Sorry Cricket, but we don't need an EVO freak hanging out with us. You understand right?"_

She shook her head; her family still loved her. They just through her out because…because…

"Th-they hate me…" Cricket's voice cracked hugging herself tighter as she cried.

* * *

The rain still wasn't letting up and Cricket found that she couldn't sleep either because she was to cold or because of the thunder. It was to quiet in the cold warehouse and it left her on edge. She missed hearing Tuck and Rex wrestling with each other before they went to bed; she missed the warmth that they're hideout provided.

She couldn't go back. After that little outburst, after confessing that she wanted to be human and not an EVO so she could go back to her previous life, Rex probably wouldn't want her back. Where would she go though? She could probably leave Hong Kong. Or she could stay here in the warehouse for the rest of her life.

"Well, what do we have here?" Cricket looked up hearing a voice to see a EVO that reminded her of some kind a piranha, except on a human body, an oversized scaly human body. "You're one of Rex's little followers? Well Quarry will be happy to see you."

"What do you want?" Cricket asked giving the EVO a cold look and trying her hardest not to be afraid. If the EVO could move its mouth into a grin, it would have as it grabbed her arm and forced her off her feet.

"What else? Quarry doesn't want anyone getting in his way, so I'll start by taking you out then go after you're little friends."

Cricket scowled at him, even if she wasn't going to be with them anymore, she wasn't going to let this monster get to Rex and the others. She swung herself back kicking the EVO in the face forcing it to drop her. She landed right on her feet and jump again this time landing on the EVOs head and sprang off it. The force knocked the EVO over and sent her flying several feet backwards. She landed hard on a kneeling position. "You want me you're going to have to catch me first." She yelled at it before breaking into a run through the warehouse.

She knew the EVO was chasing behind her when she heard larger and much louder footsteps coming after her. She looked around the warehouse noticing a large hole in the ceiling. She jumped, the extra strength from her legs letting her reach high enough to grab the edges of the hole. She pulled herself up through it crawling before trying to get back to her feet. She didn't stay on them long; she felt the floor below her crumbled and she fell through it landing on top of the concrete blocks that had crumbled underneath her. She groaned pushing herself up to look at what caused the floor to crumble. The EVO had the support beam in its hands.

"Nice try." He said making his way over still holding the beam. "Looks like I've caught you – ow!"

Cricket felt more confused than frightened when she saw the rock hit the piranha's head. "I thought I made myself clear." She gasped and looked around to see Rex standing several feet behind her, glowering at the EVO in front of them. He started walking over, the dark look on his face never leaving him. "But it looks like crime bosses like Quarry don't listen to guys like me. We'll just have to change that."

Before Cricket knew it Rex was in front of her gazing at the EVO that was much larger than he was. He didn't even hesitate, Rex put his hand on EVO's chest and the blue lights appeared on his hand again and over the monsters chest. The EVO screamed and when Rex let go reverted back to being human; a young man in his twenties. The man looked at his hands horrified, the look not leaving his face when Rex grabbed his shirt and dragged him down to his eye level.

"Now I'm only going to say this one more time, and you'd better get the message to your boss." Rex told him, "If Quarry sends anyone else after my gang, not only is he going to lose more helpers, but I'm going after him. Got it?" He asked – more like demanded – and let go of the former EVO. The young man stammered before giving a nod and running past them out of the warehouse.

Cricket watched him leave before noticing a hand out of the corner of her eyes. She looked up to see Rex hunched over offering to help you up. "You alright?" He asked. Cricket nodded and stood back up without Rex's help.

"I've been better." She said rubbing her arm and wincing, it stung a little from landing wrong on the concrete. "Thank you." With that said she started in the other direction.

"Where you going?" She heard Rex asked and she turned her head so she could look at him.

"Anywhere but here. I…" She trailed off letting out a deep breath looking away from him. "You were right Rex, my family hates me and my friends don't need me around. Not anymore, now that I'm no longer human, I don't belong with them."

She heard footsteps approach and then felt Rex put his hands on her shoulders. His grip was firm, but at the same time gentle, almost like he was holding something together rather than trying to break it. "I'm sorry."

"It just hurts." She said her voice choking. Tear started welling up in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. "Even after my parents kicked me out of the house I kept telling myself I could go back to them, if I somehow managed to become normal. But you're right; no matter what I become they'll just see what I've turned into, an EVO. I'm nothing to them."

She sniffled again blinking her vision blurring. She felt Rex squeeze tighter on her shoulders. "Cricket, if you want me to, I'll cure you." Hearing that made Cricket almost stop breathing. "You haven't been gone to long, there's always the chance that you can go back home and live a normal life. And even if you're parents don't accept you; you can still live a comfortable life, a life that would probably be better than the one you have with Tuck, Sqwydd, and me."

"Rex…" His name escaped her lips and she found herself looking down at the ground. If she let him cure her, would she be able to see them again? Would she be able to see Rex again? And even if she went back to normal, what would she do? "If I go back, will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not." Rex said and Cricket couldn't keep herself from letting out a choked sob. Then again the answer didn't surprise her, so it left her with two choices; she could either try and go back to her old life, or she could stay with Rex, be with these new and strange people that she didn't know very well, but still accepted her regardless.

"Rex?" She asked, "Why are you even offering to cure me, after what I said?"

"I dunno." He said, "I guess… I just want you to be happy and whatever you decide I'm fine with. But," he paused taking a deep breath and Cricket was sure he sounded either flustered or embarrassed, "if you do decide to go back to normal, we'll miss you. _I'll_ miss you."

Cricket couldn't keep herself together, she turned and clung herself to Rex her hands gripping at his shirt. She felt him freeze for a second before relaxing and felt his arms rest on her back. "I'm guessing you made your choice?" He asked and Cricket nodded.

It was still raining so the two of them took a seat in a dry corner of the warehouse. Rex contacted Tuck to tell them that they would be fine and would be coming back when the rain let up. After, it fell quiet and Cricket rested her head on Rex's shoulder while he kept watch to see if anything would come around the corner. Just him being there made her feel relaxed and safe. As long as he was around, she would have nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah… it's painfully obvious I suck at writing anything that has a semblance of this thing called 'romance' isn't it. Getting this up now as I have no idea what else to do with it, I just realized how schizophronic it is in some spots.

Last chapter will be up soon. It's short compared to this stuff so I'll get it up quick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Lying to Her**

It had been another month before Quarry decided sent anymore henchman and Cricket guessed that Quarry was hoping Rex forgot about the threat he made. He hadn't and the sight of the EVO made Rex's very cheerful demeanor shift to anger. He would have lunged at the EVO had Tuck and Sqwydd not restrained him.

The EVO had not been there to pick of fight, instead it was a messenger asking to arrange a meeting between Rex and Quarry. The teenager agreed to the arrangement – until the messenger told him he would have to come alone. "No way, if I'm going they're going too." He said. The EVO messenger refused and eventually Rex gave up letting Quarry have his way.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Tuck had asked.

"Relax Tuck." He said giving a wink and confident smile, "Don't get your bandages in a bunch, I'll be fine." He said and then he left. Cricket looked at Tuck for a moment and noticed from the look on his face, he wasn't going to relax. Cricket couldn't blame him; she felt uneasy too.

* * *

"You know something?" Rex was the one who started the conversation and Cricket was the only one there listening. They were watching the people on the streets, it being to cloudy for the stars to be out. "Sometimes I hate this life."

"Why?"

"Because we have to hide." He said looking down at the crowds of people – of normal humans – walking down the streets. "I see everyone going about their lives and sometimes I feel envious because they don't need to hide themselves from everyone else."

Cricket tilted her head, this didn't sound like Rex. "But you still look human-"

"Yeah, but I don't feel it." Rex told her, "I feel like a machine. And when I walk down the streets at night I can tell that other people see me that way, or at least see me as different."

"Rex, you're a Latino in a country populated by Chinese. You're going to stick out no matter what you are." Cricket told her and Rex's eyes widened before his face scrunched up the way it did whenever he was thinking very hard. It took him a second but he eventually laughed.

"Yeah you got a point there." He said giving her a grin before looking back at the city. "Still, there are times I wish I could get out of this life. Leave Hong Kong, head out of the country, leave everything behind. I hear New Orleans is very welcoming of sentient EVOs, maybe I'll go there someday." He scoffed, "Doubt it."

Cricket didn't say anything, instead choosing to watch the city beneath them hoping that Rex wasn't being serious.

* * *

"Wow…" Cricket stared amazed by the ink Nanite tattoo that Rex had designed not just for her, but for all four of them. A shape shifter had been going around for a bit and Rex decided they needed a way to be able to tell if any of them were the real thing or not.

"Rex this is amazing." Tuck said looking at his, "Where'd you learn how to do this?"

"Ah just something I figured out by messing around." He said shrugging it off. Cricket watched the tattoo fade and grabbed a camera she had stolen off the wall.

"I just realized." She said, "We need a picture of all four of us."

"Oh yeah we do." Tuck said, "We haven't gotten one with Sqwydd in the group."

"And you never will." The EVO in question stated much to Tuck's confusion.

"Why not?"

"I hate taking pictures."

"Come on it's just going to be one."

Cricket giggled as she watched her two friends bicker and looked at Rex. Her smiled faded when she saw him watching them. He was smiling to, but it wasn't the same cocky or lively one that was always plastered on his face. Instead he looked…sad?

* * *

Tuck and Sqwydd went to bed early that night, Cricket tried to go to bed early as well, but found herself unable to sleep. Thinking some fresh air would do her some good she pushed herself out of bed and tiptoed to out of the small hideout. She stopped at the door when she saw Rex standing in the middle of the roof staring up at the sky, the stars. "Rex?" She said getting his attention. He looked at her a grin.

"I thought you went to bed."

Cricket told him why and he chuckled. The two sat down to gaze at the stars Rex eventually lying down. "Nice night, haven't had to many recently." Rex said and Cricket nodded watching the stars. She got a glance at Rex even with the grin he had given her earlier, something didn't seem right. He seemed distracted, not completely with them; different from the Rex she had grown to call her friend.

"Rex is everything alright?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"Yeah... why?" A frown formed on his face and Cricket mused between either telling him it was nothing or just being honest. After getting to know Rex pretty well, she doubted he would accept her answer if it was 'it's nothing.'

"You just haven't seemed like yourself." She said prompting him to sit up so he was at eyelevel with her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like you have a lot on your mind."

"Well yeah, what with Quarry on our backs ." Rex said and Cricket remembered that Rex never told them what Quarry had wanted to speak to Rex about, "He wants us out of the way so he can rule the town. And from what little I know we're the only ones standing in his way."

"We are?"

"That's what I think. I mean I can make it so he has less goons working for him." A smirk formed on his face which reminded Cricket of the old Rex, the Rex that rarely, if ever, had a care in the world.

"Are we going to be okay?" She asked. That smirk stayed on Rex's face and he rubbed her hair.

"Long as I'm around, you guys won't have to worry about anything." He said. "Everything will be alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said. Cricket couldn't help but smile and she moved so she sat a little closer to him resting her head against his body not noticing him flinch when she did so.

"I know. I always feel safe around you." She told him, "As long as you're here with me...I don't have anything to worry about."

* * *

_Cricket disdained working for Quarry and even though Tuck and Sqwydd did their best to hide it she could tell they did too. Without Rex everything just seemed to fall apart; he was their leader, the guy who encouraged them to make their moves. Even though Tuck was the guy that planned everything Rex was the reason everything they planned succeeded, even when things got bad Rex was always there to make sure they at least left with some kind of victory._

_And now without him, the three of them were like stray dogs seeking some kind of master and unfortunately Quarry happened to be the one to take them in. Against there will._

_At least they could continue to stay in the hideout they had come to call home, but without Rex it didn't seem the same. Tuck and she went out every night in order to search for him, Sqwydd had given up on the fact they might find him a long time ago. Eventually Tuck decided to stop as well. "We would have found him by now if he was still in the city." He said._

_"You don't think he's-"_

_"Cricket relax, I don't think he's dead." Tuck told her, "It's just I heard a rumor that he was captured by Providence."_

_"Providence?" Cricket repeated fearing the worst. For what little she knew about Providence, "What's going to happen to Rex if he's in Providence hands?"_

_"I don't know, guess it'll depend on how dangerous they think he is." He told her, "Only thing I know is that it means that he's probably not in the city anymore. And if he loses his memory and doesn't have his book on him, he won't be coming back." _

_Cricket shook her head, unable to believe what Tuck was saying. She didn't want to think that Rex wasn't going to come back. Someday he would come back, and they'd leave Quarry, and everything would go back to normal. She kept telling herself that for awhile, but after awhile, she found she was just fooling herself._

_If Rex was captured by Providence, then there was no way he was coming back.  
_

* * *

Rex stayed outside watching the stars until he looked down to see Cricket had fallen asleep next to him. He sighed and picked her up carrying her inside. Tuck and Sqwydd were already asleep and he wanted to make as little noise as possible.

He went to his 'room' in there hideout and lay Cricket down on the cot. She moaned a bit, but didn't stir and Rex found himself watching her. He raised a hand moving some strands of hair that fell in front of her face out of the way. She had come a long way from the frightened and confused EVO she was when he had first met her. She was stronger, reliable; someone who he could count on...someone who could count on him.

_"As long as you're here with me…I don't have anything to worry about."_

"Sorry Cricket." He whispered and got up to leave. He stopped and looked back at his journal sitting on a makeshift table in the small 'room.' Of course, he would need that or else Quarry wouldn't follow through on his agreement. He picked it up and took off heading for the door.

Again he stopped to look around the hideout that had been his home for almost a year. He felt his chest tighten but he quickly shook his head taking a deep breath. He already made the deal, no point in backing out now. Not when he had a chance to escape. "Take care you guys." He said and ran off.

_End  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have to admit I find it hard to believe that Rex was heartless thug, selfish yes, but heartless as implied in the show...probably not. Of course I could be wrong – oh who am I kidding I probably am. Overall I think this came out pretty well, but I know there could have been places I could improve on. I don't have any more chapters planned at the moment, this story was originally supposed to be three but wound up jumping to four anyway because of three's length. I have an idea for a possible fifth part taking place during the episode _Rabble_, but I'm not exactly sure how to sort it out so I'm marking this as done for now.

Also just throwing it out there I have too many ideas for this show. And the New Orleans comment came from listening to the _The Princess and The Frog _soundtrack for to long.


End file.
